Kaptain Komasan and Komajiro, and the Equestra Girls
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After another expedition with the crazy fake mystery finding show. Komasan and Komajiro ends up finding the real portal and get sucked up to the world of Canterlot High. They end up meeting Sunset Shimmer and their friends. How will they this adventure to another world go for the two Yo kai and the Main Seven of the high school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Portal to Another World

In an open field, Komasan and Komajiro are with the director and other people driving to a field where there are sightings of a portal that leads to another world. Komasan is very excited to find more supernatural and magical beings and items. Komajiro is not very sure since the last few times they gone on an expedition with the team. However, he doesn't want to ruin Komasan's fun and excitement. Right now, Kaptain Komasan expedition team are on the hunt to find physical proof of a portal that leads to another world.

"Golly! I can't believe we're going to see a portal that leads to another world," Komasan says with excitement.

"Sure," Komajiro answers.

But disappointedly says in his thoughts, "Those people are just going to make another fake like the last couple of times."

"Now people, we're close to where the sighting of the dimensional portal of another world," The director says.

"That sounds exciting," Komasan says in amazement.

He then turns to his little brother and asks, "Don't you think, Komajiro?"

"I think it will be a sight to see," Komajiro says with a calm smile.

After some time later, Kaptain Komasan and Komajiro are at the field where someone has witnessed seeing the dimensional portal that leads to a different world. Komajiro is looking at the director talking to the witness while Komasan is looking at the field where the portal might be.

The witness says, "I see the portal with my own eye. I tell you, there are so many strange things in this world, and the natives here are not even human at all…"

As the witness is talking to the director, Komajiro can tell that the witness short black hair is slightly falling off. The man tries to adjust his hair and acts like he has actually seen the portal to another world.

Komajiro looks at the witness with a blunt look and says in his thoughts, "Another actor wearing a wing. I'll bet he never seen a portal to another world at all."

Then the director says with excitement, "Come on people, we got a dimensional portal to find. This will be the find of the century, and maybe, we'll make contact with the inhabitants of this other world."

Later on Komasa, Komajiro, and the director and crew are in the field searching for the portal to a different world. They are excited to see what kind of world the portal will lead them to, and the inhabitants they will encounter. Komasan and Komajiro are keeping their eyes open to find the portal to the other world.

Just then Komasan happily screams, "Golly, there it is!"

"Huh!" Komajiro and the director say in surprised.

Then Komajiro frantically look as she asks, "Where, where? I don't see it."

"Over there," Komasan says, pointing his paw to the sky.

Komajiro looks to see the portal up in the sky. However, he looks down to see people with some equipments, including a projector, some lights, and other stuff. Komajiror can tell that the portal is nothing but a fake.

"That's just a hologram," Komajiro says in his thoughts.

Just then the director panicky says, "Nothing to see here folks, nothing to see here."

He then goes to the people in charge of the equipment and says, You people were supposed to pot the portal on the ground, not in the sky."

"But we need to make sure the portal work," One of the workers say.

Komajiro knows that from their last expedition the director and his crew end up messing up on something that turns out the stuff they're looking for turns out to be a fake. After that little mishap, they continue to look for the portal to the other world.

Komsan says, "Komajiro, I wonder what kind of people we will meet in this other world."

"I don't know, but they might look alien to us or something," Kumajiro answers.

"Like foreigners, right," Komasan replies.

"You bet," Komajiro says.

Just then Komasan screams," Oh my swirls!"

"What is it brother?" Komajiro asks in surprised.

Komasan points his paw to what he is seeing and says, "There are the inhabitants from the other world right by the portal."

When Komajiro looks to where Komasan is point at, he can see some people in some clothes standing by the portal. However, he really sees that the people are just more actors having some lunch and not fully dressed to be inhabitants from another world. One of them is standing through the portal.

"Golly! Those people must be having a picnic in our world!" Komasan says with excitement.

"Or the actors are just having a lunch break," Komajiro says in his head.

The Director comes up to them, "People we have a schedule to keep up with and it's not our lunch break yet."

"Sorry sir," the actors say.

Then the director says in a panicky tone, "Nothing to see folks, nothing to see here."

"Let's go find make contact with the real natives and see if we can learn more about their culture," The director remarks.

Sometime later, they come across the foreigners from the other world, or actors in weird costumes. Komasan and Komajiro decide to walk to the natives so they can communicate with the people from another world.

"Howdy y'all my name is Komasan," Komasan introduces himself.

Then Komajiro says, "And my name is Komajiro,"

"Hello," The natives bluntly says.

"Wow! You speak english," Komasan says in amazement.

"You're supposed to speak in a foreign language not," The director panicky replies.

Then the director fakely days, "Look, the portal is starting to open again."

"Just another projection," Komajiro mutters to himself.

Just then the people use the projector to open the portal and the people walks through it as they wave good bye. But in reality, they just went through the portal and runs pass the crew.

"Bye being from another world, hope we make contact again someday," Komasan says while waving goodbye.

"At least we got the proof we need to prove the dimensional portal is real," The director says as he walk away from the scene.

By the end of the day, they have not found the dimensional portal at all or any real one to begin with. The director and the crew are trying to clear some supplies and other equipment so they can call it atay. Until they have their next fasade adventure to whatever they're going to look for next. Kamajiro is just about ready to head back home after he and his brother's day has been kind of a waste. Komasan is simply smelling the flowers and looking at the evening sky. He is glad that he has a nice day with his brother.

"I knew it, the story of the portal to another world is just another silly story," Komajiro says with disappointment.

He then decide to leave the field and is ready to go back home until his next so called adventure to find the supposed unknown beings and items to man.

"Sorry Komasan, let's get going," Komajiro bluntly says.

As Komajiro leaves the field, Komasan is still looking at the field and sees something that catches his eyes. Up in the sky, a purple crack start to appear in the sky. Komasan is very shocked to see this. He thinks the sky might be falling apart.

Komasan says with horrors, "Wha-what in the sam hills is that?"

Just then, the crack bursts open and a big hole appears in the sky. Komasan is so horrified by the even that he feels like his whole body has gone numb and unable to say anything. Just then, the portal that appears of the sky is starting to suck Komasan in.

Komasan shockley screams, "Oh… my… swirls!"

Komsan is about to be lifted up in the air until he manages to grab onto the grass. He knows that he is unable to hold on to it for very long and will be a matter of time before he gets sucked in.

Komasan screams, "Kamajiro! Help me!"

Hearing his brother's scream, Komajiro turns around to see what is the matter. When he does, he is shocked with horror to see there really is a dimensional portal. However, his is more scared to see that his brother is about to be sucked into it.

"Komasan!" Komajiro screams as he run toward his brother, hoping to save him.

Komasan feels that he's unable to hold on to the grass anylonger. Just as his hand slips the grip off the grass, Komajiro is able to grab on to Komasan's paw with his paw and use his other paw to grab onto the grass.

"Just hang in there Komasam!" Komajiro screams.

"I'll… try!" Komasan says scaredly.

Komasan and Komajiro are very scared about this turn of event. They are looking for a portal that leads to another world and now they end up finding one. However, they don't want to find it while about to be sucked in it. Komajiro is unable to hold on to the ground any longer and his paw is slipping. Komajiro tries to hold on to it, but lost grip of the grass and he and his brothers are being sucked into the portal.

The two boys screams as they are being sucked into it. They are spinning and swirling through the portal and are not sure where they'll end up. Now, they are going to go to a world that is not like their home and not sure if it's friendly or not. They also don't know if the natives of this new world will be friend or foe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Equestria Girls

Komsan and Komajiro open their eyes and are feel a bit dazed after the unexpected encounter with the portal. One day trying to find one ends up the two little yo-kai explorers into being sucked into it. What's more, probably end up in a world different from their own. When they regain their consciousness, they both feel dizzy and feels like the world is spinning.

Komajiro holds his head and says, "My head hurts."

"Feels like we got hit by a tornado or somethin'," Komasan replies while rubbing his head.

Komasan and Komajiro are able to regain themselves after being dizzy from traveling at the portal. The two yo-kai brothers look around for a bit to see where they are. At the moment, Komasan sees something that is leaving a surprised look on his face.

Just then Komasan exclaims with excitement, "Golly, this place sure is pertty!"

Komajiro looks to where Komasan is observing from. He look to see a strange building that has never been seen before. The building looks big and from the looks of it, there seems to be a lot of inhabitants inside.

Komasan asks, "What is this place?"

"I don't know, but it feels like we not we the team anymore," Komajiro answers while examining the area.

Then Komajiro asks, "Do you think we're really in another world?"

"Looks like it and this place looks mighty nice," Komasan answers and he seems very happy.

"It sure is," Komajiro says with a smile.

Komasan then notcie something on his little brother's hear, or rather, something that is not there.

"Komajiro, what happened to your leaf?" Komasan asks with curiosity.

Komajiro feels his hat and says, "We must have lost them when we were sucked into this portal."

"I guess we won't be able to make physical contact with the natives here," Komasan says, sounding disappointed.

Komajiro smiles and says, "Maybe not, but maybe we can still have a wonderful adventure here."

"Okay,"Komsan says with a smile.

Komasan and Komajiro are very amazed to see the building. They can see that the building looks very familiar. Since there are so many of the natives of the world in there, they figure it's used for something special or important.

Komasan suggests, "It looks like a school, just like the one Nate goes too."

"Wanna explore?" Komajiro asks.

"Sure Komajiro," Komasan answers with a smile.

Agreeing to the idea, the two yo-kai brothers/explorers decide to take a look at the building. Of course from the looks of the structure and the natives, they have a suspicion that the building is a school. The two brothers are excited and yet, a bt nervous to see what kind of native that will be in this world they are in now.

When the finally enter the school, they are amazed to see so many of the natives walking around. However, Komasan and Komajiro can tell that these natives of this world looks exactly like the human in their world. Of course, these people of this world have many different color skin; there are white, purple, pink, yellow, red, gray, and blue like skin and in other colors too. Either way, these people looks like the people from their home world.

"Golly, this school looks different from Nate's school," Komasan says with amazement.

"I reckon you're right. This school looks like older students go too," Komajiro replies.

Then Komasan says, "Ya think this world looks a lot like our world, except with different color skin."

"And there doesn't seemt to be any yo-kai here," Komajiro adds.

Komasan and Komajiro are amazed to be the first one to step into this new world, but they seem disappointed to see they are the only yo-kai as well. As they walk down the halls to explore, they start to wonder about this world and how it looks like their home. They are mostly wondering how are they going to head back home. Just then Komasan hears something that catches his attention.

"Komajiro, did you hear that?" Komasan asks.

Komajiro starts to listen very carefully to what his brother is hearing. He then start to hear something as well and it's something he's familiar with.

"Sounds like music," Komajiro replies.

"It seems to be coming from here," Komasan says point to the door.

With that, Komasan and Komajiro comes over to the door to see where the music is coming from. To them, the music is amazing and think it's the best music they have ever heard. When they open the door, they are amazed to see what is going on in the room. There are seven girls playing with instruments and singing a fantastic song. Not only that, as they sing, the seven girls grow long hair, pony like ears and some grow wings on their back.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan and Komajiro exclaims in amazement.

They are amazed of what they are seeing. The seven girls are transforming when they play music together. From the looks of it, the seven girls are not just normal girls. Komasan and Komajiro are so amazed by this, that they believe these girls are very special and magical.

"Those girls grow ears and long tails," Komasan says with amazement.

"And wings," Komajiro adds with excitement.

Then Komasan says with excitement, "This place must be filled with magic."

"It's amazing," Komajiro replies with the same excited expression.

Not wanting to disturb them, Komasan and Komajiro decide to continue watching the girls playing and singing to the music. They are still amazed to see them that are able to use the magic. What they don't know is that the girls in the room are more specialt than they realized. After playing their music, the ears, long hair, and wing disappears. The two yo-kai brothers are still amazed to see this.

"Great practice guys." The girl with the fire like hair says.

"I know, but it will be great if we had an audience," The girl with the rainbow hair says

Just then Komsan and Komajiro starts to clap and happily exclaims, "Bravo!"

The girls hear the applause and questionably says, "Huh?!"

Komasan and Komajiro realizes their mistake and ends up covering their mouths in a panic. The girls are a bit confused to hear that they have an unexpected audience behind the door to the room. The one with the cowboy hat decides to open the door to see who is over there. When, she does that, the can see Komasan and Komajiro. The two yo-kai brothers realizes they have been discovered and start to panic a bit. However, they stand still looking at them a bit nervously and with sheepish smiles.

"Um, hello," Komajiro says nervously.

"Please to meet you," Komasan sheepishly replies.

The girls are very shocked and surprised to see the two yo-kai at the door. They are not sure who or what they are, where they come from, or if they're dangerous or not. One thing they do know, Komasan and Komajiro are not from around here.

Just then the girl with puffy hair eyes widen and happily screams, "Oh my gosh! They're so cute!"

Before Komasan and Komajiro have a chance to explain themselves, the girls with the puffy magenta hair grabs them, and starts to give them a big hug.

"Aren't you two the most adorable little doggy lions I have ever seen!" The puffy haired girl exclaims with excitement.

Komsan and Komajiro are very confused and surprised to see how much this girls loves them so much. The one with the light pink hair and the purple hair comes up to her to see the yo-kai she has in her possession. The way this is going, three out of four girls are really amazed to see how cute and adorable the two yo-kai are hile the other four a very confused and wonder what they are.

"But who are they or… what are they?" The girls with the rainbow hair asks.

"I don't know, but they sure look adorable," The girl with western accent answers.

The girls with the glasses asks, "Are they from the world you came from, Sunset?"

"Not that I know of. I'm not even sure what they are," The girls calls Sunset answers with a confused look.

The four girls look at the other three who are admiring and are giving the two yo-kai brothers a lot of attention. Komasan and Komajiro can see that the girls are really into them. It seems they are able to interact with the natives of this world, and they can tell they are friendly too.

Komasan smiles and says, "I reckon we made good contact with the natives here."

"You can say that again brother, but I think this is a little bit too close," Komajiro says with a calm smile.

"Either way, we manage to meet the natives in this here world," Komasan says with a smile.

"I guess you're right," Komajiro says with smile.

Komasan and Komajiro are very glad they are able to make contact with the girls, but never expected to be given so much attention. The three girls think the to yo-kai brothers are very cute and adorable. The other four think the two creatures have enough attention to last for a while.

The girl with the cowgirl comes up to them and says, "Alright girls, I think you can put them down now."

The three girls sigh and answer, "Okay."

"It's too bad, they are just the cutest looking lion dogs I have ever seen," The girls with the magenta puffy hair says with excitement.

With that, the magenta puffy haired girl puts the two small yo-kai down. The other two along with the magenta haired girl step away from the the two. Komsan and Komajiro are glad they are able to see the people and that they are very friendly. It seems too good to be true that they end up finding their way to a completely different world.

Just then Komasan realizes something and asks, "Wait a minute, are you saying you can see us?"

"Yes," The girls answer.

"But how? Our leaves are gone, and mostly we're not seen without them," Komajiro says in a panic.

"Well, we can see you just fine," The girl with purple hair replies.

"And you both are so adorable in your safari outfits," The girl with the light pink hair says with a smile.

Komasan and Komajiro are very shocked to hear and see what is happening. The seven girls can actually see them and hear them, and they are able to without the special leaves that allow them to see or hear them in a human form.

The next thing that happens, the two lion dog yo-kai brothers surprisingly scream, "OH MY SWIRLS!"

From the way the two yo-kai are freaking out, the seven girls can see that these two are not only not of this world, but wherever they're from, they are unable to be seen by anyone. At this moment, the girl band decide they're going to be an explanation about the tew and where they both come from. One thing they do know, there is something strange and possibly magical going on here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knowledge from One World to Another

After being able to calm the two yo-kai down, the girls are still wondering what is going on or who they are for that matter. Since they have class, they decide to wait until after school so they can talk about this. Komasan and Komajiro agree to stay in the music room until then. Some time later, the school day has ended, and the girls along with the yo-kai are at Applejack place so they can talk to them. Right now, the two yo-kai are still surprised about the girls can see them without some kind of help.

"I can't rightfully believe you can see us, you natives are real wizes," Komasan says still surprised.

"Not that we're complaining or anything, but… your not from another world called Equestria that's bent on world domination," the girl with the cowboy hat asks looking concerned.

"Don't know about world domination, but we're not from this world Equestria as you call it. We're from a place called Springdale," Komajiro answers looking confused.

The girl with the light pink hair questionably replies, "Springdale? I never heard from that place before."

"Of course, Komajiro and I also used to live in the country before going to the big city," Komasan explains.

"Really," the girls reply in surprise.

"Yep. It sure is nice that you have the same talk as we do," Komasa replies looking a the girl with the blonde hair and western accent.

"I agree, your voice sounds very pertty," Komajiro replies, agreeing to his brother's statement.

The girl with the cowgirl hat blushes for a bit and says. "Um thank you."

However the girl with the purple hair instructs and says, "I hate to interrupt this conversation, but I believe that introduction is a virtue."

"Sorry y'all. My name is Komasan," Komasan replies with a blush.

"And I'm his little brother, Komajiro," Kamajiro replies.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Sunset Shimmer," The girl name Sunset says.

Komajiro smiles and says, "That name sounds nice."

"Thank you. These are my friends, Twilight Sparkle," Sunset replies as she introduces herself and her friends.

"Hello," Twilight says.

Then Sunset says, "Fluttershy."

"It's nice to meet you," Fluttershy says with a shy smile.

"Rarity," Sunset adds.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance," Rarity says, in a well mannered tone.

"Rainbow Dash," Sunset adds.

"Yo," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Applejack," Sun says.

"Howdy," Applejack says.

"Howdy," Komasan replies.

"And there's…" Sun is about introduce the last friend to the two Yo-kai.

However, the girls that call Pinkie Pie comes up to them and cheerfully says, " Hi my name is Pinkie Pie. I love to throw party and celebrate them too. I worked at Sugarcube corner and the drummer of the band called the Rainbooms. I also have some exciting and fun magical abilities just like my friends. I'm very happy to meet you and hope we can be great friends."

The two yo-kai brother are a bit confused by Pinkie's fast talk. In face, they don't seem to get much of what she's saying

Komasan surprisingly says, "Golly, you talk fast as a jackrabbit running through the desert."

"You can say that again, brother," Kamajiro replies.

The seven girls and the two yo-kai brothers star laughing a bit. They do think what Komasan is saying is kind of funny.

Twilight comes over to the brothers and asks, "So what are you two, anyway?"

"We're lion dog yo-kai, and as you might remember we're both brothers," Komajiro explains.

"Yo-kai? Like a ghost?" Rainbow Dash replies, looking confused.

"Mostly spirits to be exact," Komsan clarifies.

"Yeah. Where we're from, there are a lot of yo-kai in Springdale, but they're not seen by humans unless we have magical leave that allow you to see us, or a special item called a yo-kai watch," Komajiro explains.

"A yo-kai watch? What's that?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's a special watch that allows people to see us," Komasan explains.

"But for some reason, you girls are able to see us without our magical leaves and without the yo-kai watch," Komajiro adds.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Komasan sadly asks.

Sunset Shimmer and the other are starting to think about this situation. They are wonder why they are able to see the yo-kai when no one does without any kind of assistant what's so ever. Just then, Sunset may have an idea as to why it's possible.

"It's possible that the Equestrian magic we have must allowed us to see you," Sunset suggests.

"Equestrian Magic?" The yo-kai brothers questionably say.

"It's something that existed in my world called Equestria, and there a portal at the front lawn," Sunset explains

"So there's a world in this world," Komasan says looking a bit confused.

"Sound's mighty confusing to me," Komajiro says while rubbing his head in confusion.

Sunset giggles a bit and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll understand it."

"But how in the hay did you two get here anyway?" Applejack asks.

Komsan starts to explain their story, saying, "Well, we were part of this special expedition team to uncover the mysteries of our world. We were trying to find dimension portal and meet all the natives."

Komajiro comes close to the girls and whispers, "To tell you all the truth, I'm starting to believe that this whole expedition thing is nothing but hogwash."

"But that doesn't explain why you all are here?" Rarity replies.

"A strange purple light start to make cracks in the sky and opens a portal to another world. I was able to get sucked in until Komajiro tried to rescue me," Komasan says freaking out.

Then Komajiro says, "But we both ended up being sucked into the portal. I thought we both were done for."

"But it seems you two were able to get here okay," Fluttershy replies looking worried for the two yo-kai.

"It's a good thing too since now we were able to meet you girls. You are very kind to help us in our need," Komasan says with a smile.

"Yeah. We appreciate meeting you girls," Komajiro addly replies.

"That's good to hear. But, about that portal that opened up, you said it's was created by a purple crack," Twilight replies thinking on an idea of the portal.

"I'd reckon, it was cracking like a bricks getting rammed by a wrecking ball," Komajiro answers.

Twilight starts to think heard on the portal that open up in their world, and how they ended up here. Just then, she start to remember that the purple cracks that lead to another world, happened at another event. The event at the Friendship Games. Twilight starts to realizes how this happened, and why. She start to think that the real reason why they're here.

Twilight quietly says with a shock, "This… this is my fault."

The others hear what Twilight is saying and are questionably about it. However, Sunset and the others are looking at Twilight concern when she says it. Now, they start to understand what Twilight is thinking.

Sunset protests with concern, "Twilight, I understand why you think that, btu what happened wasn't your fault."

Twilight wants to believe it, even after she is relieved from her fear of Midnight Sparkle, but can't shake this bad feeling. She knows that when she has been turned into that magical moment, she created a lot of portals around her. Now Twilight feels back because the portal that she's created open in the two yo-kais' home world. Now they're stuck here until they find out a way to get them home.

Komasan and Komajiro are confused about this. They wonder how this mess could she be talking about. One thing they are noticing is that Twilight is starting to feel really bad about it.

Komajiro asks, "Twilight, why do you think this is your fault?"

Sunset looks at the yo-kai brothers, and says, "It's a long story. It's something that happened when we all first met Twilight."

"What happened?" Komasan asks.

Sunset looks at Twilight to see if she's alright about telling them about the incident at the Friendship Games. Twilight nods her head agreeing to the idea. For the past hour including having some snacks, Sunset, Twilight, and the others have been taking turns telling the story on how the Friendship games turn into a complete magical mess. Even the part with Twilight's old Principal Abacus Cinch along with her old classmates pressured her into releasing the stolen magic and turning her into a crazed magical creature that tried to reach Sunset's homeworld in Equestria.

After hearing the story Komasan and Komajiro are surprised that something like this happened at their school .However, they booth feel bad that Twilight who seems like a very sweet and kind girl could even find herself in such a position. They don't think problem with the magic wasn't her fault, at all.

"Golly, that must have been a terrible thing for you to experienced," Komasan says with a shock.

"Yeah. But if you ask me, I'd think the blame should mostly go to this Principal Cinch, not you," Komajiro says looking serious.

"That's what the rest of us told her," Rainbow Dash says.

"I have to agree with it myself. If that Principal Cinch hadn't been so gung ho about winning the games so much, then she wouldn't be so blinded and make a you carry on this terrible burden that nearly destroyed everything," Komasan replies agreeing to the statements.

Applejack laughs a bit and days, "You can say that again."

"Yeah. However, I know part of this is my fault and I was willing to accept it, but Principal Cinch isn't taking her's very easily," Twilight sadly adds.

Komasan crosses his arms with a serious look and says, "You you ask me this Principal Cinch is a stubborn as a mongoose not willing to let down a fight with a cobra."

"Don't you think that sounds a bit harsh," Twilight asks with concern.

"I'd say it suits Principal Cinch very well," Sunset replies.

Then Sunset says, "Now that we know who you two got here, we need to find a way how to send you two back."

Fluttershy looks at her phone as she says, "WE might have to wait until tomorrow. It's starting to get late."

"You're right Flutters, we've been here for a while and the sun is starting to go down," Rainbow replies.

However, Komajiro asks, "But where are we going to stay for the night?"

Sunset and the others realize that Komajiro does have a point. Since they live in another world, they have no place to stay for the night. And they do need a place to stay until they are able to find a way home.

Just then Applejack says, "Maybe you two can stay with me for the night."

"Are you sure?" Komasan asks.

"Of course I'm sure, beside I can tell you two lived like country folk before living in the big city. So us country folk need to stick together.

Komasan surprisingly says, "Oh my swirls! You're right!"

"But, how do you know about that?" Komajiro asks with a shock.

"Let's just says that I have a lot of relatives who lived in the country, and I kind of one myself. You two cans stay with me at Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack says with a smile.

Komasan smiles and says, "Well that's very thoughtful of you. Since we're here, we might as well make yourself at home. Course, I'm guess we don't get to stay here free."

"Yeah. I think it will be a good idea to work for room and board and that's it," Komajiro says.

Applejack smiles and says, "Well, I guess the situation is settled then. I'll make sure the guest room is clean enough for you."

"Thank you very much, Applejack," Komasan and Komajiro say with a smile.

After agreeing to stay at Sweet Apple Acres, Sunset, and the others start to head back home to their family, while Applejack help make the two yo-kai brothers feel at home. She then start to think on how her family is going to react. With all the crazy magical problems they have faced, there might be a bit of a surreal encounter at first. Then again, only she can see the yo-kai with her friends, so her family members might suspect something. She need to make some special arrangements for their stay, and for her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Apple Yo-kai Brothers

Applejack shows Komasan and Komajiro the room they are going to be staying in until she and the other can figure out a way to help send them back to their world. As they walk into the room, they can see a single bed, a desk with a lamp on it, and a single window. They both smile seeing the room, and how it remind them of their home. Just then Applejack notices something behind the brothers' backs. It looks like two small leaves are attached to their hats.

Applejack picks the leaves from their hats and asks, "What's this?"

Komasan and Komajiro look around to see Applejack holding the two leaves. They both start to smile because they both know what the leaves are and what their purpose.

"Hey, these are our magical green leaves," Komajiro exclaims with a smile.

Applejack looks at the leaves with a confused look and says, "You mean, these are the one that will help us see you."

"Right. These leaves will help you all see us," Komasan answers.

"But it also show you a human form the leaves gave us," Komajiro adds.

"You mean these things allow us to see you, but as humans," Applejack says looking confused.

Komasan and Komajiro nod their heads and say, "Right."

"Amazing," Applejack says astonished by what magic the leaves can do.

Then Applejack says, "Well, that's one problem solved."

"Right," Komajiro says.

Applejack gives Komasan and Komajiro their special leaves. The two yo-kai brothers think now will be a good time to show them what the leaves can do. However, they are hoping Applejack won't be too shocked and confused about it.

Komasan turns to Applejack and says, Watch this."

Applejack watches Komasan dn Komajiro put the leaves on their foreheads. Just then, the two boys shape are starting to change and admit some strange bright light. When the light clears out, she can see that the two brothers are not yo-kais anymore. They are ordinary human brothers. Komasan has white skin, black hair, and light tan swirls on his face. Komajiro has brown hair, tan skin, and light tan swirls on his cheeks. They are both still wearing their safari clothes.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack shockley reacts.

Komasan and Komajiro smile and say at the same time, "What do you think?"

Applejack is completely stun on what she has seen. She has seen Komasan and Komajiro turn into humans before her eyes, and has no idea how to go about it.

Before she can say anything a familiar voice calling out."Applejack, are you home?!"

Applejack is able to call out during the shocking event, "Yes! I'm in the guest room!"

She turns towards the door to see her little sister, Apple Bloom, walking into the room. She's happy to see her older sister after a long day at school.

"Hi Applejack, what are you doing?" Apple Bloom asks with a smile.

Apple Bloom notices the two brothers, but as humans, and asks, "And who are they?"

Applejack snaps out of her confusion and skeptically says, "Uh, Apple Bloom, this is Komasan and his brother, Komajiro. Komasan, Komajiro this is my little sister Apple Bloom."

"Howdy Apple Bloom, how are you doing? My name is Komasan," Komasan says with a smile.

"And I'm Komajiro," Kumajiro replies happily.

Apple Bloom smiles back and says,"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. So, how long will you two be staring, not too short I hope?"

"Apple Bloom, remember your manners," Applejack says calmly.

"Sorry," Apple Bloom says feeling a bit embarrassed by her questioning.

"That's okay, we're glad we can be here," Komasan says with a smile.

"And we're going to help you with your farming, and other chores for a little while," Komajiro adds.

"That's good we can use the extra help around here," Apple Bloom says with glee.

Then Komasan asks, "So what you need us to do?"

Applejack and Apple Bloom has an idea on what the boys can help them with. The two sister escort the two brothers to the apple orchard behind the house. The brothers are amazed to see so many apples in one orchard. Even though they live in the country, they never seen this many apples in their lives.

"Golly, there are a lot of apples here," Komasan says looking amazed.

"Yeah, it will take us a while to pick them and put'em in our baskets," Komajiro replies.

Applejack chuckles a bit and says, "Don't worry, we're not picking the whole orchard, we're just going to pick a few apples, and put them in these basket."

"And then early tomorrow, we get to pick some more," Apple Bloom says with a smile.

Then Komasan asks, "Did you all do this all the time?"

"Eupe," A boy says coming this way.

The boy has light red body with lighter red freckles on his face, light orange hair, and green eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a red and brown shirt over it along with two green apples on each side of the shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He is driving a red truck with many baskets in the trunk. He takes the baskets out of the trunk and take it to the apple trees.

Applejack walks over and says, "Guys, this here's my big brother, Big Mac."

"Nice to meet you Big Mac," Komajiro says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Komasan says with a smile.

"Eyupe," Big Mac replies.

Komasan and Komajiro are looking a bit confused. To them, it's like Big Mac doesn't say much to them.

"Well, it's very nice to meet y'all," Big Mac replies.

He then walks away taking the baskets from his truck along with him. When he's gone, Applejack puts Komasan and Komajiro to work. As they pick the apples Komasan and Komajiro like being at the acres, it reminds them of their home in the country, only there aren't that many apple trees at one area. The two yo-kai brothers are glad that they still have the leaves and are able to be seen in their human form, that way they are able to help out. After a few hours, The pair of siblings are able to pick as much apples as they can. Since they are finish what they can for today, they put the apple filled baskets in the barn and gone inside to have some dinner. After making and eating dinner, they all gone to their room to get an early sleep for tomorrow. As The brothers are getting ready for bed, there's something going on in one of the brothers' mind

Komasan turns to his brother and says, "Komasan."

"Yes, what is it? Komasan asks.

"Do you think, we'll able to get back home to our world and to Springdale?" Komajiro asks looking a bit worried.

Komasan becomes sad, and says, "I understand what you mean by it, I wish there is a way to get back home too. Our mother would worried, not to mention the director and the crew, and all of our friends would be worried about us."

"I agree. I love it here to be honest, but sure love to get back to our home," Komajiro replies.

"Me too," Komasan agrees.

After getting themselves ready for bed. They take off the leaves which return them to their yo-kai forms and take off their safari clothes. When they get to bed, they tell each other good night, Komajiro turns off the light. They hope there is something they can do to help the girls find their way back home, but not sure. They just have to wait to see what tomorrow brings for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Portal Suggestions

After the finish with the apple picking, Applejack, Komasan, and Komajiro are meeting the others at Sugarcube Corner. When they walk in, they can see Sunset and the others on the table in the back, since it's one of the bigger tables to fit nine people and a small dog. They look to see Applejack coming towards them, but notice two boys are walking towards them.

"Hey Applejack," Pinkie says with glee

"Oh, and who are those two nice boys?" Rarity asks, noticing the two boys.

The two brothers and Applejack start giggles and trying their best not to laugh so hard.

The boy with the black hair and pale skin says, "Rarity, it's us. Komasan and Komajiro."

This news stunned the others, they can not believe that the two boys standing in front of them are the same yo-kai brothers from yesterday.

Rarity surprisingly asks, "Komasan?!"

"Komajiro?!" Pinkie surprisingly adds.

Applejack, Komasa, and Komajiro nod their head answering yes. The girls and Spike gasp at the sight of this.

Applejack answers, "Yep, it was a surprise for me too, but they found their magical leaves that allow us to see them as humans."

"Amazing!" Twilight says looking astonished.

"Hard to believe that simply putting leaves on your head would cause you to be seen as normal people," Sunset adds.

Komajiro in his human form nod his head and says, "Yep, we have these for a long time, and we use them whenever we need to."

"Let's not forget there are some exceptions," Komasan replies.

"Oh, that's right," Komajiro says, realizing the point of it.

Rainbow asks, "What exceptions?"

"Well, other than some people have yo-kai watch that are able to allow you to see us, I heard there are a few rare people that are able to see us from our world, without the watch," Komajiro explains to the girls.

The girls are becoming more interested in their world, and how there are some exceptions of seeing yo-kai.

Sunset starts to think about it and asks, "I wonder how that could be possible?"

"It's okay for some people, mostly yo-kai are unseen by humans," Komasan replies.

Fluttershy smiles and says, "Guess we're one of the rare one that are able to see you without the watch, but that might because of our magic."

"You never know, darling," Rarity replies.

The friends start to laugh with smiles on their faces, and are glad to be good friends.

Then Komasan asks, "By the way, do y'all know anything on how we can get back home."

Sunset and Twilight begin to look a bit worried and unsure, while the others like to know what idea they have. Sadly, Sunset and Twilight are still coming up with a full answer, and with their idea.

Sunset turns to komasan and Komajiro, as she explains, "Sorry guys, we haven't come up with much, but Twilight and I think there is only one solution to help you two get back home,"

"What's that?" Komajiro asks.

"Well, if one of the portal I made while being Midnight Sparkle is what brought you here, then maybe using the same portal can create the same portal back to Springdale," Twilight explains.

The others start to become a bit conser on what Sunset and Twilight are explaining, even though it is true. The problem is that Twilight might end up taking drastic measure, ad that if that plan the two have might work

Pinkie asks, "You think you should turn back to Midnight Sparkle so you can make a portal."

"No, but I think Twilight can recreate my spectrometer so that way we can make a portal for them," Sunset explains.

The girls and the boys look at them with a straight look and reply, "Oh!"

"Sounds mighty difficult to me," Komasan says looking confused.

"A bit confusing I might add," Komajiro adds with the same confused expression.

Rainbow smiles and says, "Don't worry, you just leave the science stuff to Sunset and Twilight and I'm sure the portal will be up and running in no time."

"I don't know about this, are you sure that's such a good idea? The last time that device was around, it caused a heap of trouble at the Friendship Games," Applejack asks looking a bit worried because of the last time that device has been around.

Twilight can understand what Applejack is worried about.

Twilight explains, "I know the last time my spectrometer was around it absorbed your magic and the portal, and caused a lot of problems at the Friendship Games, but I'm hoping to improve it. Even though we need to have a bit of each of your magic and a bit of the portal but I'm going to make sure to get better control of it."

"If you say so, but the minute that thing is causing trouble, we're getting rid of it," Applejack says with a proposition.

"Deal," Twilight says with her thumb up, agreeing to the proposition.

Komasan and Komajiro are glad they are able to get some help, but from the sound of it, the portal for home might take a while longer. They ask Twilight about it, and said it might take them a week or so for the spectrometer to be operational and tested. After being at Sugarcube Corner, the girls decide to take the two brothers to the wall so they can have a look around. Plus they all agree to take the brothers to see a Daring Do movie that just come out in the theater right now.

"Golly, this mall is as big as the one at Springdale," Komasan says.

"I'm guessin' you two don't got to the city that much," Applejack suggests.

"We used to, but we lived at a house just outside of the city, and we go there to learn a lot about it," Komajiro explains.

Fluttershy says, "Sounds like you two are learning as you live there."

"Yeah," Komasan replies while blushing.

Komajiro comes to Rainbow Dash and asks, "Rainbow, who is this Daring Do? I never heard of someone like that from where I'm from."

"Daring Do is a character created by A.K Yearling. In the books she's a treasure hunter who takes the treasure to museum and not to be sold illegally and being used for evil. Daring Do archenemy is Ahuizotl, a terrifying creature that's practically big as a house, and Dr. Caballeron, he an archeologist who find ancient artifacts and treasures, and sell them on the black market, but Daring Do always get the treasure and defeat them."

"A black market does sound illegal," Komasan says.

"You have no idea," Rainbow remarks.

Then Komajiro asks, "So what Daring Do movie are we seeing?"

"We're going to see Daring Do and the Volcano of Destiny," Rainbow answers with excitement.

Komasan starts to shiver and says, "That sounds a bit scary, if this Daring Do person is going to be inside a volcano."

Komajiro reassure Komasan as he says, "Don't worry brother, I'm sure the movie won't be so bad."

"And besides, this is Daring Do. I won't spoil the movie for you, but let's say that Daring Do is undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable!" Rainbow announces with pride.

Komasan And Komajiro are amazed about the character. In fact, they are kind of surprised how Rainbow admires her.

Komasan says looking astonished, "Wow, this Darling Do must be so brave."

"And adventurous," Komajiro adds.

Then Rainbow says, "And don't forget fierce."

The girls start giggles hearing the two brothers becoming amazed by the book and movie character.

Sunset comes over to them and says, "Comin guys, we need to get to the theater before the tickets are sold out."

With that, the group of friends head towards the movie theater so they can watch the movie. Since Komasan and Komajiro work hard to help them with the apple harvest, Applejack decides to help pay the tickets for them, but the two brothers do promise to repay her before they get back home. After getting their snacks, and seats, the movie has started. The two brothers are amazed to see how a single female treasure hunter is able to get away from enemies and dangers. In Komajiro thoughts he wish this expedition show he and his brothers are on can be better if they have real adventures like in the movies. After they finish watching the film, the guys decide to get some ice cream. Even though everyone got small cups on ice cream, Komasan may have gone overboard with the cold sweetness of the ice cream.

Sunset says looking surprised, "Wow Komasan, I didn't know you can eat that much ice cream."

"That's my big brother, he just can't get enough of that vanilla ice cream. It's his favorite thing in the whole world," Komajiro explains eating his vanilla ice cream.

"Wow, and I thought I can eat that much ice cream!" Pinkie remarks happily.

As Komasan eat his large ice cream, the ther start laughing to see him eating and getting ice cream all over his mouth. It turns out this little guy really like ice cream. Of course, Komasan will have to eat other foods after having that much ice cream, or not eat much for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting Princess Twilight Sparkle

It's been two days since Komasan and Komajiro arrive at their world. During the two day, Komasan and Komajiro have been helping the Apple Family with their harvest, and chores. Twilight and Sunset are trying to put the spectrometer together and make it safe, but they still need time. One early morning, Komasan and Komajiro are just waking up from their long sleep. The two start to hear a rooster crowing, and then with stirring for a few minutes, the two brothers are starting to wake up. Komasan and Komajiro star to wake up from their sleep, and feel bit drowsy.

Komajiro yawn, and says, "Morning Komasan."

"Good morning Komajiro," Komasan replies, while covering his mouth from a yawn.

Komasan and Komajiro get off of the bed to stretch. After they finish stretching, they look outside the window to see the sun is starting to rise. Of course, they are kind of used to waking up early before the sun rise.

Just then Applejack's voice calls out, "Komasan, Komajiro time to wake up and have some breakfast!"

"Coming," The two brothers call out.

After putting their leaves on changing into their human forms, the two brothers head down stairs. They go to the kitchen to see Applejack and Granny Smith making some pancakes for breakfast, and already have some syrup on the table.

Applejack turn around facing the two brothers with a smile and says, "Good morning you two, ready to have some pancakes and apple cinnamon syrup."

"Sounds good," Komajiro says with glee.

"Looks delicious," Komasan says looking at their breakfast.

"Thanks," Applejack says.

Then Granny Smith asks, "Can you two do me a favor and get us some milk from the fridge and some cups from the cabinet,"

"Okay," The two brothers agree.

After getting the milk, and some cups, Applejack call Apple Bloom and Big Mac down for breakfast. The six then start eating their breakfast. Komasan and Komajiro are glad to be living with them at the farm, reminds them of home. After they finish eating, and doing some chores around the house. Applejack takes komasan and Komajiro back to their school where the others are at. They are waiting for them by a base of a stature, but no statute on the top of it.

Applejack says, "Howdy y'all."

The girls hear Applejack and can see her and the two yo-kai brothers coming their way. When they reach the base of the statue, the girls start to greet the three friend.

"Hi Applejack, how you and the boys doing?" Sunset asks.

"We've been getting along fine," Komasan answers with glee.

Komajiro smiles and says, "Yeah. It feels like we're back in the country again.

"True about that. In fact, We Apples feel like you two are part of the family," Applejack complements.

Komasan blushes and says, "Oh, really!"

"I feel rather pleased you think that," Komajiro adds.

The girls laugh to see the two start to blush and feel a bit embarrassed. Just as they are talking someone comes out of the base of the statue. The girls turn over and are glad to see the one coming out of the portal, but Komasan and Komajiro are shocked to see who phase through the portal, and who she looks like. She looks like Twilight Sparkle, but doesn't have glasses and her hair is doing, and her outfit is completely different too.

After a moment of silence, the two yo-kai brothers in their human forms surprisingly screams, "OH MY SWIRLS!"'

After managing to calm the two brothers down. The girls decide to introduce the two brothers to their other friend. However, the two brothers are still astonished for what they are seeing.

Komasan surprisingly says, "Golly, I never knew you have a twin sister that can travel through portals, Twilight."

"Yeah, she looks just like you," Komajiro says with a shocked look on his face.

The girls including the new one start laughing a bit.

Sunset explains, Actually, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and she the counterpart of the Twilight Sparkle in this world.

Komsan eyes start to sparkle staying at the new Twilight and says, "Oh my swirls, I have never met an actual princess before. You look like Twilight, and you're pretty too."

Princess Twilight starts to blush a bit and says, "Thank you, and I assume you're one of the brothers Sunset to me about."

"Yes princess, I'm Komasan," Komasan introduces himself while bowing.

Komajiro bow to and introduces himself, "And I'm Kamajiro, it's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Princess Twilight giggle and says, "I guess it's understandable to call me Princess Twilight on the count that my counterpart is here, but please you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Okay," The two brothers reply.

Sunset comes over to Princess Twilight and says, "Still kind of interesting to see two yo-kai from a another world that is not Equestria."

"I'm kind of surprised myself. It's interesting to see you two looking like humans, you don't mind if I can see you in your real forms," Princess Twilight asks.

The two brothers nod their head and says, "Sure."

Agreeing to the request, Komasan and Komajiro remove their magical leaves and change back into their yo-kai forms. Princess Twilight is kind of amazed to see the two in their true for, they are so small, and yet so cute to her, and for the others as well.

Princess Twilight smiles and says, "Aw you two look so adorable, so you two are like spirits?"

"We sure are," Komajiro answers.

"And we're uses the magic leaves so people can see us, but as humans too," Komasan adds.

"Yeah, I can see that," Princess Twilight replies.

Then Princess Twilight asks, "Now, I know I heard about the story from Sunset, but I like to hear your side of the story so I can help, if you don't mind."

The two brothers don't mind retelling the story to Princess Twilight, so they explain to her what has happen to them. After explaining their story, Princess Twilight can see they have a questionable situation on their hands. Luckily Sunset and Twilight has a plan, but will need her help on it.

Princess Twilight start to think about the situation, and says, "Well I have to admit, you sure got what the director wanted to find, even though he faked it, but you should worry. I'm sure once we get things fully figure out we can just send you back home.

Princess Twilight turns to Sunset and the other Twilight as she asks, "How are things going with the spectrometer."

"Well, the spectrometer seems to be constructed very well, but we need some time to make sure it's finished and fully tested. We definitely don't want a repeat of what happened last time I tried to use it," Human Twilight explains.

"We sure don't want to go through that again," Rainbow remarks.

Princess Twilight smiles back and says, "I'm sure once things are fully tested, we can help the two let me know it's done, and Sunset and I can do the magic part."

The girls and the two brothers nod their head in reply.

The Princess Twilight says, "Now that we finish I have to get back home."

"Aw, but can't you stay here a little longer," Pinkie begs for the friend to stay.

"As much as I like to, but Princess Celestia is taking me and my friend for a goodwill tour at Yakyakistan."

"Yakyakistan? Well it's probably good to bring warm clothes. I read in one of my book that it's supposed to be really cold over there," Sunset replies.

"Don't worry, I've been to many different places in Equestria, I'm sure things will turn out fine," Princess Twilight replies.

Pinkie comes over and says, "If you ever ran into a yeti over there, tell it I said hi."

"Okay, Princess Twilight says looking a bit confused.

After saying goodbye to the girls and the two brothers, Princess Twilight goes through the portal and back to her home world. Komasan and Komajiro are still amazed to see another portal here. Sunset explain to them that she's from there, and the two brothers want to know about it. Sunset has to explain to them how Equestria is, and how things work. The two brothers become astonished hearing the differences Equestria has than their home world. They hope they are able to come back home very soon. At the time, they still need to wait a few days longs before they can go back home to Springdale and see all of their friends again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crystal Prep Expedition

Two days later, while the girls are at school, Komasan and Komajiro decide to have a walk around the neighborhood. As they look around, the two brothers can see how the city here have some similarities to Springdale. The two are simply minding their own business, and also had lunch and snacks some time ago. The two are just happy to spend some quality time together. Of course, they make sure to wear their magical leafs so people can see them as humans.

"It sure is a nice place Canterlot City is," Komasan replies.

"Yeah, I wonder what other stuff the city has," Komajiro agrees with a smile.

"Well, we practically see almost everything in the city so far," Komasan says looking around.

Komajiro notices a something, and says as he points to the location, "Except for that place."

Komasan and Kamajiro look over to see a giant building. From the looks of it, the building looks like a school. This place seems to have shimmering parts to the while, and other different appearance of the school.

"Wow!" The two brother replies looking amazed by the appearance of the school

"Is that another school?" Komasan asks.

"Sure looks like it," Komajiro answers.

Komajiro starts to walk over to the school, as he says, "Come on, Komasan."

"Where are you going, Komajiro?" Komasan asks walking along with him.

Komajiro face back to Komasan, and says, "What's it look like I'm doing, I'm going exploring."

Then Komajiro makes his way towards the school wanting to go exploring.

Not wanting to be left behind, Komasan runs towards the school as he shouts, "Komajiro, wait for me!"

When the two go inside the school, they can see that the place is empty, but a few students and teachers walking in the halls. They can see this place is very different from Canterlot High, and curious about what the school is. As they walk around, they can see some differences between the two schools.

"This school looks a lot different than Canterlot High," Komajiro replies.

Komasan nods his head and says, "Right, everyone here are wearing the same clothes."

"I think they're called uniforms, some schools apparently have some kind of dress code or something," Komajiro says, looking around seeing the students' clothes.

"That make sense, this school is very different from Canterlot High," Komasan replies.

"Yeah," Komajiro says.

He then takes his brother's hands, dragging him along as he says, "Let's see what else this school has around here."

For the past hour, Komasan and Komajiro have look around the school to see people doing their class, hallways, and other location. From the looks of it, the people around here are devoted to their education, but also manage to have a good time. After walking around the last bell rings for the day meaning that the school is over. They then decide to head back home since, the others might be out of school by now.

"Well, this school is very different than Canterlot High School, Komasan," Komajiro says.

"Yes brother, this school seems to have more and yet harder education, even some of the physical ones," Komasan agrees.

"Seems they're really focused on their studies," Komajiro replies.

Then Komasan asks, "So what should we do now?"

"Head back to Applejack's place I guess," Komajiro suggests.

Agreeing to the idea, Komasan and Komajiro decide to head back to Sweet Apple Acres. In fact, a lot of students are heading home for the day, and might go back tomorrow.

But then a female's voice hollowers, "Hey dudes!"

The two brothers turn to see a young students, a girls to be exact. She has different shades of green long hair, yellow eyes, and pink skin. She's also wearing a school uniform and has dark pink headphones. The two boys are not sure what to do or what to say to her. They haven't talk to anyone since they walk around the school.

Komsan nervously says, "Um howdy, y'all,"

"Hello, what can we help you with?" Komajiro adds looking unsure.

"Well, I was on my way to meet the girls until I see you two in the hall. I said to myself 'I never seen these two before, so I think I should introduce myself.' By the way, name's Lemon Zest, nice to meet you," The girl names Lemon Zest explains, as she introduces herself.

Komsan simply haves his hand as he says, "Hi Lemon Zest, my name is Komasan."

"And I'm his little brother, Komajiro," Komajiro replies.

"Komasa, Komajiro, those are strange names, but I like them," Lemon ZEst replies happily.

Then she asks, "So, what are you two doing here?"

"We're just exploring the school," Komasan answers.

"Yeah, we just like to explore around the school," Komajiro adds.

"Well, you can't really do that unless you have a visitor's pass," Lemon Zest confirms.

The two realizes that they end up doing something they can't really do, even like this.

Komasan says, "Sorry, we didn't know."

"That's alright," Lemon Zest replies.

Then something hits Lemon Zest, and asks the two brothers, "Hey, shouldn't you guys be in school?"

The two brothers are not sure what to do about the question. However, they kind of need to be honest about it and not mention the part about being yo-kai.

Komasan nervously says, "Uh, we actually don't go to school around here."

"But we have friends who goes to Canterlot High," Komajiro explains.

"Canterlot High huh, those friends wouldn't happen to be Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and her pals, right?" Lemon Zest suspects.

This news make the two brothers shocked.

Komasan says with a surprised expression, "Golly, you're right. You must be psychic or somethin?"

Lemon Zest laugh, and says, "Nope. I it's just a hunch."

"Okay," Komsan replies feeling embarrassed.

Lemon Zest and Kmajiro start giggling a bit.

Then Lemon Zest says, "I should probably get to my friends, but you can come if you like."

"Sure," The two brothers agree.

With that, Lemon Zest lead the two brother to go meet her friends. Outside of the school, Sour Sweet and the others are waiting for Lemon Zest to show up. They don't know where she is or what is taking her so long.

"Where's Lemon?" Indigo asks.

"I don't know, she should have been here by now," Sour says looking at her watch.

Indigo looks to see her and says, "Look there she is."

"Finally," Sour groans with annoyance.

The girls turn over to see Lemon Zest heading towards them, but notice two boys are with her

"Yeah, but, who are those two boys she is with?" Sugarcoat unquestionably replies.

The four girls decide to see what this is all about. The four girls walk over to see Lemon Zest with the two boys and wonder who they are.

Sunny asks, "Hey Lemon, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends,"

"Hey guys, these are my new friends I found exploring the school. This is Komasan," Lemon Zest introduces.

"Glad to meet y'all," Komasan says.

"And Komajiro," Lemon Zest replies.

"What's up?" Komajiro says.

Then Lemon says, "And these are my friends, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare."

"Hello," The girls reply.

Then Sugarcoat adjust her glasses as she says, "Those are very different names, but I think they're unique and interesting."

"Thanks," Komajiro replies.

Indigo looks at the two and asks with a grin, "So what are you two doing here, you don't look like students from here."

"They just want to explore and they are friends with Sunset and the others at Canterlot High," Lemon Zest answers.

"Really now," Sour says sweetly.

But sourly says with a mutter, "Well that's just great."

"That sounds very nice, and you two are just such sweet boys," Sunny says with a smile.

"Really," Komasan says while blushing.

"Of course," Sunny Flare says with a nod.

Then Indigo Zap asks, "So, how did you two meet Sunset and the others?"

Komasan and Komajiro are looking a bit nervous and scared about answering her question. They are not sure if they can tell them about how they meet Sunset and the others. In fact, they are not sure if they should explain to them about where they come from, but they do need to be honest with them.

Komasan nervous breaks the silence as she says, "It's kind of a long story, though."

"You might not even believe it," Komajiro adds feeling unsure about this.

Before they can explain anything else, Sugarcoat bluntly asks,"Was magic involved in your situation?"

The two brothers are shocked to hear this. They know magic is involved in this somehow.

The two brothers asks with a shocked expression, "How did you girls know about it?"

"Well, it's because we ended up getting involved with Magic during the Friendship Games," Lemon sadly explains.

Komajiro remembers the event and says, "Oh yeah, the girls told us about it, and golly it was a mess."

"Messier than a gopher digging holes and tunnels at an open field," Komasan adds.

Indigo scratches the back of her head and says, "Yeah, and part of this was our fault. We thought too much about winning the Friendship Games that we listen to our old Principal Abacus Cinch into pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she gathered from Sunset and the others."

"It's funny, after seeing her transformed the way she did, we end up realizing our mistake," Lemon Zest adds.

"But y'all were able to apologizes, right?" Komasan asks.

"We did, and Twilight forgave us. Of course going to CHS seems to work out better for her." Sunny answers.

After hearing the explanation, they can understand that the girls are able the girls have change after the Friendship Games.

"Seems to me that when Twilight was transformed is what snapped you girls out of it, and change the errors of your ways," Komasan replies with a smile.

"Seems like it," Sour Sweet replies.

"And glad we did," Lemon adds with a smile.

Then Sugarcoat says, "Well girls, as much as I like to talk to our new friends some more, but we need to get busy for our dance in in a few weeks, and we need to do come up with idea to raise money."

"Raise money?" Komajiro questionably says.

"For what?" Komasan asks.

"We decided to have our Spring dance on a yacht and Principal Cadence approved the idea," Sour sweetly explains.

But sourly adds, "If we can get the money for it."

Komasan smiles, and says, "Well that sounds like fun."

"And as long as you girls come up with ideas to raise money, I'm sure you'll earn more than enough in no time," Komajiro replies.

"Thanks," Sugarcoat replies.

The two brothers are glad to get to meet the girls, and are glad to become friends. Komasan and Komajiro can tell it's time for them to get back home, before the others get worried about them.

"Come on, we better get going," Komasan says.

"Right, we don't want the others to worry," Komajiro agrees.

Agreeing to the idea, The five girls decide to head off to come up idea for their fundraiser, while the two brothers decide to head back home.

As they go their separate ways, the two brothers have back saying, "Good bye."

"Bye," the girls reply while waving goodbye.

After saying goodbye to their friends at Crystal Prep, Komasan and Komajiro are back to Sweet Apple Acres. They go inside the house to see Applejack doing her homework on the table in the other room.

Applejack notices the tow walking in, and says, "Hey you two, how was your day while we were gone?"

"We had a great time looking around the city," Komsan answers with glee.

"And we meet some girls who know you," Komajiro adds happily.

"Really who would that?" Applejack asks, looking at her assignments.

"Lemon Zest and the others," Komasan answers.

"Oh, you must bet the Shadowbolts," Applejack says with glee.

With that Applejack continue to do her homework as the two brothers go to the living room to watch some tv with Apple Bloom. They can see Apple Bloom watching a Power Ponies series on television.

However, Applejack realizes what the two have say, and shockley asks, "Wait a minute, what were you two doing at Crystal Prep Academy?!"

"Exploring!" The two brothers answers with glee.

The two brothers then start laughing while Applejack looks at the two with a confused look on her face. Eventually, they both explain to Applejack about their exploration around the city and the school on their own, but Applejack is kind of glad the two haven't got into trouble for going to school grounds. In the end this turned out to be a good day, and the two brothers end up making some new friends too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Komazilla

The next day, Komasan and Komajiro are helping Applejack with the apple picking. While Applejack and Apple Bloom pick the apples in the east side, Komasan and Komajiro are picking the apples from the west side, but still remain in their human forms. The two brothers are having a good time picking the apples and staying with the Apple family. As the two gather up the apples, the two are also enjoying the sunshine the day is brining.

"Sure is a nice day to be pickin apples, huh Komasan," Komajiro says, picking the apples from the trees.

"Yeah, and it sure looks like a nice day," Komasan agrees.

Then Komasan asks, "So whatcha wanna do after the apple pickin?"

"Maybe we can go to the park, and we can ask if Apple Bloom would want to come," Komajiro suggests with a smile.

"Good idea," Komajiro agrees with glee.

With smiles, the two continue to pick the apples from the trees. It take some time, but Komasan and Komajiro manage to pick a lot of apples from six trees. With that, they decide to take some of the baskets full of apples back to the barn. However, Komajiro is feeling a bit sad for some reason or another.

Komajiro turns to his brother and asks, "Brother."

"Yes?" Komasan asks.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Komajiro asks looking a bit sad.

Komasan shows a reassuring smile and says, "I'm sure the girls are still working on it. From what I heard from Sunset, the spectrometer thingy is almost finished and going to be tested."

"That's good. I love being here with our new friends, but I am startin to miss home a little," Komajiro replies with a small smile on his face.

"Me too," Komasan agrees.

The two brothers are glad they are able to have good friends, and are working hard to make sure the two are able to get back home. Just as they are walking with the baskets, Komasan sees a strange yellow glow with streams of glitter and light.

Komasan see this strange light, and surprisingly reacts, "Huh!"

"What is it brother? Komajiro asks.

Komasan then notices something up in the sky and says, "Look up there."

Komajiro look up in the sky and he sees the strange light too. This surprises Kumajiro, and wonder what it is.

Komajiro surprisingly asks, "What is that?!"

"I don't know," Komasan says looking shocked.

The two then see the strange yellow light lands in a different part of Sweet Apple Acres.

Komasan says, "It landed over there."

"Let's go see," Komajiro suggests.

With that, the two brothers decide to go see what the light is. When they reach the spot where the light lands at, the two are shocked to see a small crater with something that is showing a bright yellow glow, and is being covered by the smoke.

"Golly!" Komajiro reacts looking shocked.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan reacts with a shocked look.

Just then, Komajiro pints his hand out, and says, "There's somethin in there."

When the smoke is getting clear, they can tell there's something in there, but don't know what it is. Komasan knows it will be too dangerous for both of them to go, so he knows what he has to do.

Komasan turns to his little brother, and says, "Komajiro, you stay here, I'll check it out."

"Be careful big brother," Komajiro warns with concern.

"I will," Komasan replies.

With that, Komasan decide to go take a closer look at the crater. With the smoke around the area, it's kind of hard to see, but the glow makes it easy. When the smoke is more clear, and reaches the source of the light, Komasan can see a flower in the middle of the crater.. The flower is bright yellow with white inside, a yellow center, a green stem with three leaves on the bottom, and a bright yellow aura around it.

Komasan becomes astonished by the flower as he, "What a pertie flower?!"

He then says to himself with an idea in mind, "I'll bet Applejack would love this flower."

Komasan brings his hand close to the flower so he can pick it, and think it will be a great gift for Applejack. His has his hand on the stem of the flower, and he is about to pick it, but then, the flower then coils Komasan's wrist. Komasan reacts to it, and try to pull his hand away, but the flower is not letting go. Then the flower sprouts out of the ground and coils itself around Komasan wrist, like a corsage. Komasan then feels a strange energy coming around his body, and feels strange.

Komasan shockley reacts, "Oh… my… swirls!"

Suddenly Komasan feels like he is getting bigger, and bigger. At the outer part of the crater, Komajiro is very worried about Komasan and wonder if he's alright.

Komajiro calls out, "Komasan, are you alright?"

The smoke then start to clear out even more, but he ends up with the most shocking thing of his live. The smoke is cleared, but Komasan is somehow a yo-kai again, and he's like fifty feet tall. Komajiro starts to become scared, and at his own brother no less.

"Komasan!" Komajiro scaredly says.

The giant Komasan has no idea he is at a big height. He look around as if he looking for something.

In a loud voice Komasan calls out, "Komajiro, where are you?!"

"Down here!" Komajiro answers loudly.

Komasan looks down to see his little brother. However, Komajiro looks very small for some reason. He then looks at his surroundings and his paws to see that it's not Komajiro who is small, but Komasan is really, really big.

Komasan eyes becomes so wide, and shockley screams in horrors, "OH MY SWIRLS!"

Komasan's new loud voice from his new size cause the entire city to shake. He then closes his mouth so he can't make any more loud noise Komajiro, who is looking at his brother from below is very shocked to see his brother is big now.

"Gosh big brother, you really are a… big brother now!" Komajiro says, looking stunned.

"What in tarnation happened to me?" Komasan asks looking scared.

"I don't know, what did you see in the crater?" Komajiro asks with concern.

Komasan looks down at his little brother, and explains, "I saw this flower in the crater but it then clutch on to me like a bracelet, and it won't come off. The next thing I know, i'm taller than all them apple trees."

Komajiro knows that his big brother is in big trouble, and doesn't know how to fix this. However, he knows someone who might.

Komajiro looks at Komasan, and loudly calls out, "Stay here, I'll get the others."

"Okay," Komasan says, but quiet enough to not make a rumble.

Komajiro run back to the farm and explain the story to Applejack. With that Applejack uses her phone to call the others to come of the the farm for an emergency. Later on, Komajiro show Applejack and the other Komasan's now size, and they are completely shocked by it. They are wondering why or how Komasan become so big, so Komajiro tell everyone the whole store. He end up reaching to the part about the flower's magic.

"... And somehow the flower changed me into a giant yo-kai," Komajiro says, finishing the story.

After hearing the story, the girls star speechless to hear that some strange magic created a magic flower that make Komasan into a giant.

"Well all be, that magic flower turned you into a giant!" Applejack says, looking shocked.

"Just like godzilla, but in your case we'll call you Komazilla!" Pinkie says, looking excited.

Everyone look at Pinkie and questionably says, "Komazilla?"

Pinkie nods her head with a smile on her face, proving her point.

Rainbow sighs, and says, "Pinkie, I don't think this is the issue here."

"How exactly are we going to get Komasan back to his normal size?" Twilight asks looking unsure.

The girls then start to think about the situation. They need to figure out a way to get Komasan back to normal.

Then Rarity suggests, "Well, if holding the flower is what made him big, maybe letting it go will make him small again."

Hearing the idea, they nod their head and think they should try it.

"Hey Komasan, let go of the flower, maybe you'll get small again!" Komajiro calls out.

"I can't, the flower tied itself around my wrist, so I can't take it off!" Komasan says looking sad.

The others can see their plan is not working, and it seems to be impossible at this point.

Rainbow turns to the girls and says, "Does anybody got a plan B?"

"I do, but we're going to need a really big hedge clipper, maybe a giant say for that matter,"Pinkie suggests with glee.

With a quick run and back Pinkie has a hedge clipper and a giant saw, even a chain saw. Komasan brings the wrist with the flower at their level. Pinkie tries cutting the flower with the clippers but it doesn't work. Pinkie then try the saw, and then the strong chain saw but neither of them work at all. Pinkie sighs feeling tired and in defeat, and then falls to the ground.

She thens to the others and tiredly asks, "Anything else?"

"Maybe we can slip the flower off with soap and water," Fluttershy asks.

With that, Pinkie grabs a bottle of soap, a sponge, and a bucket of water. Fluttershy then puts the soap on the stem of the flower. Then she grabs the spond that's been in the water, and scrubs it on the flower stem. After covering the whole wrist with the stem in soapy and water, the girls try their best to pull the flower bracelet off, but the flower is strapped into Komasan's wrist rather tightly.

Komajiro sighs in defeat, and says, "Well that did go well."

Just then Twilight has an idea, and says, "I know what we can do."

Running back to the house, Twilight grabs a large heater, and it's attached to a very long extension cord. Twilight then gets on Komasan's wrist, and turns on the heater. With that, the heater is warming up the flower.

"Putting on so much heat will whither the flower, then we can break it off," Twilight explains.

However, it's been taking a while and the flower hasn't whither at all. The girls are starting to get very bored, and can see their plan is not working at all.

"It's been four hours and the flower hadn't event droop a bit," Rainbow groans with annoyance.

Applejack sighs and says, "It's no use that flower just won't come off no matter what we do."

"Does this mean I'm going to be stuck like this forever," Komasan says, and he is starting to show tears in his eyes.

Fluttershy shows a sad smile, and says in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, we can try something else, but I don't know what else we can do."

"I think it will be a good idea if we got a better examination on that flower and learn more about it," Twilight says.

Komasan puts his paw down with the flower, as he says, "Here you go y'all."

"Thank you," Twilight says with a calm smile.

Twilight and Sunset take a better look at the flower. They can tell it's nothing they have seen before.

Sunset says with certainty, "There's definitely Equestrian magic coming from that flower."

"But how?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know, but I do know it's created by the same magic that came from the magical geodes we got from Camp Everfree," Sunset answers looking confused about the whole magic appearing in this world.

The girls are still rather stumped about it, and wonder what else they can try. However, it's been getting hot today, and they can use a break

"I do have to admit, I could use something to drink," Rainbow says.

"Me too, let's get some ice cream or something," Pinkie replies.

Just then an ide hits Sunset and says, "That's it."

"You want to get some ice cream?" Pinkie asks.

Sunset looks a bit confused and says, "No."

"Oh," Pinkie replies.

Then Sunset says, "We haven't try freezing it yet."

"You're right, plants and flowers can't last in the cold for very long," Applejack agrees.

"But how are we going to cover Komasan's wrist along with the flower in something cold?" Komajiro asks.

Twilight has an idea, and says, "I think I might have an idea."

With that, Twilight explains to the girls about her plan on how to get the flower off of him. After a quick trip to the stopr, the girls and Komajiro return with lots of bags of ice, and a large white blanket sheet. Komasan is rather confused about their plan, but at the same time he hopes it will work

"There, I think that's enough ice," Applejack says,

"And this giant sheet should be big enough to cover the flower and hold the ice in," Twilight adds.

Then Rainbow remarks, "So basically we're making Komasan a giant sized ice bag,"

"Looks like it," Pinkie says with glee.

Komajiro turns to his brother, and asks in a loud voice, "Ready Komasan?!"

"Ready," Komasan replies.

With that, the girls spread the blanket out, and then Komasan place his paw on the sheet. Then the girls grabs a bag of ice, and pours it on Komasan' wrist.

Komasan reacts with a shiver and says, "Burr, it's cold!"

"I know, but it should take a few hours for the flower to be frozen," Sunset says.

"Okay," Komasan replies.

After putting all of the ice on the wrist and the flower, Twilight uses her magic from her geode to wrap the sheet around the wrist and holding the ice very good. She then uses a force field around Komasan's wrist so the ice and the sheet will stay on, and the cold can stay in. After a few hours, Komasan's wrist must be very cold, but it should be long enough for the flower to at least get cold.

"Okay this should be long enough," Twilight says.

With that, Twilight breaks the force field and takes the sheet and ice off of Komasan's wrist. Whent hey look at the flower, they can see the flower has lost it's glow, and it's frozen to the bone.

Sunset taps on the ice and says, "It's frozen solid."

"But how do we get it off?" Fluttershy asks.

"Allow me," Applejack says holding a jackhammer.

Applejack carries the jackhammer over to Komasan's wrist that is on the ground. Using his geode to make herself strong, she then swings the jackhammer with all her might and hits the frozen flower. With that, the flower shatters into pieces. When the flower is shatter the magic around Komasan fades away, and is returned to his normal size, and the magic from the leaf allowed the girls to see him in his human form.

Komajiro is so happy that his brother is back to normal, he runs over to his brother, and happily says, "Komsan, you're your normal size again."

"Happy to be back to normal," Komasan says, happily to be back to his normal size.

He then face the girls and says, "Thanks girls."

"It was no trouble," Pinkie says with a smile on her face.

After the crazy day, the girls along with the boys head back to Applejack's house. As they are going inside, Komasan is starting to rub his hand, and is feeling a little in pain.

Komajiro notices this, and asks with concern, "What's wrong Komasan?"

"My hand is hurting me a little," Komasan answers, continues to rub his hand where the flower use to be.

Applejack looks at Komasan hand to see what's wrong. When she looks at Komasan's hand, she can see Komasan's hand is a bit purple, and having a bit of a rash.

"Looks to me you got little case of frostbite being covered in the ice or so long, but don't worry I know just the thing that will help," Applejack says.

After getting inside, Applejack puts a warm cloth on Komasan's wrist hoping to make it feel better. They then have some milk, and some apple fritters to give them strength after what they been through today. Sunset and the others are still rather confused on how the flower ends up with Equestrian magic, and wonder if they'll have any other encounter with wild Equestrian magic. One thing they do know, they have enough magic mayhem for one day, at least until the next magic problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Return of the Spectrometer

The next day, The two yo-kai brothers who are disguise as human and the girls are at Twilight's house so they can see how the spectrometer construction is doing. Plus, they also like to go do some activities later. As the girls, and boys are in the livign room, they are having some snacks, while Twilight is holding the spectrometer in her hand, everyone are having snacks.

"So Twilight, your house looks very nice," Komasan complements.

"Yeah. It's simple, but feels relaxing," Komajiro adds.

"Thank you," Twilight replies with a smile.

The girls and the two brothers are enjoying their snacks and drinks. As they enjoy themselves, Spike the small puppy who can talk runs downstairs and all the way to the others.

"Spike happily says, "Hey Twilight, how are you and the others doing?"

"We're doing fine, Spike," Twilight answers.

Komasan and Komajiro are shocked to see that the little dog is talking.

"Komasan surosungly says, "Golly Twilight, I… I didn't know your dog can talk."

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story, it's related to the Friendship Games incident," Twilight shyly answers.

Komajiro comes over to Spike and says, "Um, hello Spike, my name is Komajiro."

"And I'm Komasan," Komasan shyly replies.

Spike turns to the brothers with a smile and says, "Oh you two must be the brothers I've been told about. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Spike and I'm Twilight's dog."

Spike barks, and asks, "Do you two wanna play tug a war with my rope?"

"Sure," The two brothers answer with glee.

Spike leaves the room so he can get one of his toys. While he is gone, Twilight and the others think it will be a good idea to discuss about the spectrometer and it's progress.

Applejack asks, "So how is your device going?"

"The spectrometer is actually looking great. Sunset and I were able to finish it just last night," Twilight answers.

Komasan turns to Twilight, and asks, "Can we see it?"

"Sure, and we also add some improvements to it, so it won't go absorbing every magic in sight," Twilight answers.

"Good call," Rainbow remarks

Twilight then puts the spectrometer on the table so that Komasan and Komajiro can see it. The two brothers can see that the spectrometer looks like a dark purple pocket watch with blue stripes all over it with has a center. From the looks of it, the device seems very interesting, and wonder how it can help them get back home.

"Golly, that device of yours is sure is pertie," Komasan says looking amazed.

Komajiro touches the device, and says, "Looks like a large version of a pocket watch."

"It kind of is, only this one doesn't tell time," Pinkie says with a grin on her face.

Then Komajiro asks, "Remind me again what that thing is supposed to do."

"Well, the device is supposed to collect the e.m frequency or Equestrian magic into it. However, after an incident at the Friendship Games it absorbed the magic from the portal and caused it to when every absorbs, magic opens more portals," Twilight explains.

The two yo-kai brothers look a bit confused about the purpose of the device.

"Sounds a bit complicated to me," Komasan says.

"Me too," Komajiro agrees.

Sunset giggles a bit as she says, "It's okay if you can't understand the details. Besides, it's the results is what you two will be benefiting from Twilight's new improved spectrometer."

"What do you mean, y'all?" Komajiro asks.

"If it works and improved, we can absorb some of our magic, and a bit of the portal's magic to get the magic we need. Then you two will touch it, and it can help you two get home," Sunset explains.

Komasan says with amazement, "That sounds amazing."

"Like one of those teleportation device," Komajiro adds.

However Twilight sadly says, "But there is one small problem."

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

"Is it bad?" Rarity adds.

Twilight rolls her eyes looking a bit unsure, as she answers, "Not bad, just complicated,"

"How come?" Komasan asks.

Then Sunset steps in, and explains, "After Twilight and I looked at the spectrometer, we are able to get it operational, but it's only limited and can take a long time for the magic to charge itself or unable to be used again."

After the explanation, the two are rather surprised to hear it, yet, they understand what the situation is, and there is a chance about the device might even work or not.

"Sounds to me that like the it's a fifty fifty chance that the device will be able to get the two home," Applejack suspects.

"Exactly!" Twilight replies.

"That means we need to make sure the spectrometer works the first time," Rainbow suspects.

"Right, we might get one shot at this before it can work again or not," Twilight says.

Then Sunset says, "But don't worry, we'll make sure the device is not touched until then."

The girls and the two brothers nods her heads meaning they agree to the idea.

Then Komasan asks, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Applejack starts to think about the question, and says, "Well, since it might be our last day here, how about we do something fun?"

"Good idea, but what?" Komajiro asks, yet agreeing to the idea.

Then Pinkie suggests, "Well, maybe we can go to the arcade to play some games,"

"Maybe we can go out to lunch right after that," Fluttershy suggests.

"And then we can go to the part and shot some hoops," Rainbow adds.

Komasan looks a bit confused, and asks, "That's basket ball, right?"

"Right," Rainbow answers.

After the conversation, Spike comes down with his toy rope, and asks, "Okay who is ready for some tug a war?"

The girls start laughing to see Spike is ready to play. Of course, they have to explain to Spike that they will be going out today, and he can come if he likes.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go have some fun with our buddies before they get going!"

With that, the girls, the two brothers, and the little dog, leave the house so they can do some activities together. First, they go to the arcade to play some games, win some prizes, and to do other activities at the arcade. After a good two hours of playing video games and other stuff, they stop to get some lunch at the food court at the mall. After lunch, they go play at the park, including basketball. The girls, the dog, and the two brothers, have been having a great time. Of course, they know that tomorrow they will have to say goodbye, but will still remain friends.

After a long day they have, Applejack, Komasan, and Komajiro are at the acres and are getting ready to sleep for the night. After some time, Applejack and her family are already asleep, but the two brothers are still up. The two look out of the window to see the stars in the sky, and are glad to have spend their time with their new friends, but know that tomorrow they will be heading back home.

"Boy that sure was a fun day we have," Komasan says with a smile.

"I agree, I sure love hanging out with the girls," Komajiro agrees.

Komajiro sighs a bit sadly, and says, "But I'm sure am going to miss them."

"Me too brother, but we have to go back to our home eventually," Komasan replies.

Komajiro nods his head and says, "Yeah. I sure wish there's a way they can remember us by."

"I agree, but what?" Komasan asks.

The two brothers start to think of a way on how the two brothers can remember them by. In fact, they like to do something with the girls before they have to get back home where they belong.

Komasan has an idea, and suggests, "How about a photo or something like that?"

"That could work," Komajiro agrees with a smile.

Then Komasan suggests, "And then we can ask them if they can play for us before using the device too."

"I'm down with that," Komajiro agrees.

Komajiro let's out a yawn, and says, "Well it's time for us to hit the hay for the night."

"Right, we got a very important day tomorrow," Komasan agrees.

Feeling tired, Komasan and Komajiro decide to get some sleep for the night. They both get on to bed, put their leaves on the furniture, and tuck themselves in for the night.

Before going to sleep, Komajiro tiredly says, "Night Komasan."

"Good night, Komajiro," Komasan tiredly replies back.

After saying goodnight to each other, the two brothers go on to sleep for the night. They know that tomorrow will be their last time to be with the girls before they have to leave. However, they are willing to do whatever it takes to make it last. They hope their time with the girls will be great, and exciting, and also fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10: Ending to an Expedition

The next day, the girls, along with Spike, Komasan, and Komajiro are in the music room of Canterlot High to do their band practice, and to have a quiet place to test the spectrometer. Luckily earlier when they reach the school, Twilight and Sunset are able to use the device to absorb some energy from the portal. The only thing the girls need to do is get the spectrometer absorb their magic, and use the magic to open the portal. They just hope it works so Komasan and Komajiro can get back home.

"So today's the day, huh girls?" Komasan asks.

"Yeah, but we're going to miss you," Applejack replies.

Then Komajiro asks, "So what are we doing now?"

"We still need some of our magic absorbed into the device," Sunset answers.

"And is that why you're going to play your music for us?" Komasan asks.

"Yep. We transform when we play like when you first saw us," Twilight explains.

"And we are so awesome at it!" Rainbow says with excitement.

Komajiro turns to the girls and asks, "So what song we're going to sing."

"We're going to sing the song we played back at Camp Everfree," Fluttershy.

Then Twilight asks the two brothers, "You both remember what to do, right?

"Yep," Komasan answers.

"When you girls start playing and transforming, we'll use the device to suck some of the magic, and close it quickly," Komajiro replies.

"That's exactly right, Komajiro," Twilight says with a smile.

"Ready girls?!" Rainbow asks with eagerness.

"Ready!" The girls say with excitement.

The girls get into their possession and have their instruments ready to perform.

Pinkie taps her drums sticks as she shouts, "One, two, three, four!"

Twilight Sparkle:

I used to think that stories were just that

Set in stone, concrete as a fact

It didn't dawn on me

That I could change history

Sunset Shimmer:

Now I know I'm writing my own song

Fight my way to the ending that I want

I'll turn a tragedy

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle:

Into an epic fantasy

The Rainbooms:

Hey, hey, hey

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you were meant to be

You'll always be Everfree

As the girls play their instruments, each of them transform into their pony forms, and the magical aura representing their elements is glowing around their bodies. As they transform, they continue to play their instruments, and singing.

The Rainbooms:

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be

Komasan and Komajiro open the device, and absorb a bit of their magic. They then quickly close the device before it can take anymore magic.

Fluttershy:

There was a time when fear would hold me down

'Cause I let it chain me to the ground

Rainbow Dash:

Look at me now, I'm soaring high

It's never boring in the sky

Applejack:

When I know I've got friends on my side

Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride

Rarity:

Together we will shine so bright

A radiant brilliance in the night

The Rainbooms:

Hey, hey, hey

You can be a hero (hero) too

Oh-oh-oh

Take my hand, I'm here for you

Come away with me

Be the legend you were meant to be

You'll always be Everfree

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be

Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah

To be the legend you were meant to be!

After they play their song, they stop playing their instruments and the magic wears off. The two brothers claps with smile on their faces and are impressed to hear great music.

Sunset puts her guitar down, and asks, "So what do you two think?"

"Your performance is wonderful," Komasan complements.

Then Komajiro happily says, "Yeah, your girls were great."

"Thanks guys, I'm glad we're able to give you a great show," Rainbow says with pride.

Komajiro hands Twilight the device, and now it has enough power in order to give it a test run.

Twilight holds out the device, and says, "Now to see if it actually works."

Twilight ask the two brothers to come to Twilight, and place their hands on the device. When Twilight and the two brothers open the device, the magic that is contained in there starts to sprout out and creates a sphere of magic to the other side of the music room. Just then the magic creates a portal, and the girls, especially the brothers can see a small house that is in a field outside of the city.

Komasan surprisingly says, "I… I don't believe it."

"That's our house," Komajiro surprisingly says with a happy expression.

The girls are glad to see the two brothers are happy that they are able to get back home.

Komasan turns to the girls with a bit of a sad smile, and says, "Well it looks like we're going to be parting ways."

"Yeah, we're really going to miss you girls a lot," Komajiro says.

"I know, we'll miss you two," Applejack replies.

With that, the girls give the two brother a group hug. They are really going to miss each other. They are getting ready to leave back home.

Just then Komasan has an idea, and exclaims, "Wait Komajiro."

"What is it Komasan?" Komajiro asks.

Komasan then leans to Komajiro's ear and start to whisper his idea. Komajiro smiles to hear the idea.

He turns to his brother, and happily says, "That's a great idea."

The girls are kind of confused and wonder what the boys are thinking.

Sunset asks, "What are you two talking about?"

The two brothers turn to each other and nod their heads agreeing to the idea. Just then, Komasan and Komajiro walks over to the girls with smile on their faces.

"Komasan and I have presents for all of you to remember us by," Komajiro says.

Then each of the boys present seven small medal in each of their hand. Both of the brothers are holding a medal that has a small picture on them. One of them has a picure of Komasan while the other one has a picure of Komajiro.

Fluttershy asks, "Wha-what are these?"

"They're our yo-kai medals," komasan answers.

"Yo-kai medals?" The girls says with a questionable look.

"We can't to give them to you," Komasan says.

"As to remember us by," Komajiro adds with a smile.

The girls smile and it looks like they end up with reminds of the two brother's friendship. Each of the girls get one medal from the two brothers. They are very glad to get reminders of them.

Twilight happily says, "Aw, thank you guys."

"These medals look great," Sunset adds.

"Yeah," Rainbow replies.

"They're so cute," Pinkie says.

Then Fluttershy says, "And adorable."

"I have to admit these medals are very nice," Rarity replies.

The girls turn the yo-kai brothers with smiles on their faces, and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Komasan and Komajiro reply.

Pinkie comes over and says, "That is very sweet of you. In fact, we also got presents for you two."

Pinkie then brings out a two bag full of presents. The girls explain that the each bag have a present from each other girls. The two boys smile and are glad to have great friends. Before, they leave, the girls have one last picture together, and they kept one for themselves while the brothers keep the other one. At that moment, it's time for the brothers to head back home. The girls and the boys say goodbye to each other, and then the two brothers go through the portal. When they are through, the portal closes right behind them. The girls are really going to miss them, but have medals to remind them of their friendship.

After being sucked up through the portal, the two brothers find themselves at their house. The two brothers cheer that they are back to their home. Of course, Kamasan and Komajiro can see they have the photo, and some presents from their friends. After putting the photo and presents in their house, the two decide to look around to see what they can do.

Just then, a familiar voice calls out, "Komasan, Komajiro!"

The two brothers turn to see the director, Phonius, and the crew heading towards them.

Komasan asks, "Mr. Director, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you two, you've been gone for a week and we haven't heard from either of you," Phonius explains.

Komajiro walks towards them and says, "Sorry about that, but let's just say we got side track somewhere and we ended up with some new friends."

"Yeah, we sure have a wonderful time," Komasan adds with glee.

The two brothers then start laughing a bit. Phonius is a bit confused about it at first, but can see that the two sure have gone somewhere.

"Sounds to me like you two had an adventure without us," Phonius replies.

"You could say that," The two brother says with smiles.

Phonius then turns to the others and says, "Now it's time for us to go on another expedition."

"Where are we going to do this time?" Komasan asks.

"We're going to find a mythological creature named Ahuizotl in the Tepoztlán. A dog like creature that lives near water so it can dive into it, and has a hand at the end of it's tail!" Phonius says sounding excited, but in an acting way.

"Golly!" Komasan exclaims.

"That does sound interesting," Komajiro mutters.

"So are you two ready for another trip?!" Phonius asks.

"Yessiree," Komsan answers with a smile.

"Eyup," Komajiro simply answers.

"Alright then, let's go!" Phonius says as he and the crew starts to leave the house.

Komasan and Komajiro start to follow them to their next adventure. As they follow them, they then remember something about the creature they are going to be looking for.

Komasan turns to Komajiro, and whispers, "Is it just me, or is this Ahuizotl creature the name of the bad guy in the Daring Do books Rainbow Dash told us about and from the movie we saw."

"I remember, how much you wanna bet we might get to see the real one?" Komajiro whispers back.

"You never know, but it sure is excited," Komasan replies.

Komasan then sighs and says, "It's too bad that Phonius didn't get to see the portal that led us to the other world, so that he back meat the others."

"I know, but it's probably best to keep this adventure between us," Komajiro suggests.

"You mean keep it our little secret?" Komasan asks.

"Yep," Komajiro answers.

Komasan nods his head with a smile, and says, "Alright then, let's go on our next adventure."

"Let's do this!" Komajiro says looking excited,

"Yay!" The two brothers cheer.

With that Komasan and Komajiro go off with Phonius and his crew to go on another adventure. Of course, know how things are going, it's going to be made up. Then at the end Komasan will end up getting a glimpse on the real on. Either way, the two yo-kai brothers, who are disguise as humans are off on another adventure. Of course, they are never going to forget the wonderful time they have with their new friends in another world at Canterlot High School.

Legend you are Meant to Be from My Little Pony Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree


End file.
